engardefandomcom-20200214-history
French History
The following events in French history may be important as background for En-Garde! games, not all are french, and are chosen for historical perspective. *1562–1598 Wars of Religion *1584-1598 War of the Three Henrys (8th of the Wars of Religion) *1589 Rebellion of the Catholic League against King Henry III of France, in revenge for his murder of Duke Henry of Guise. They proclaim the deposition of the King, and acclaim the imprisoned Cardinal de Bourbon as the rightful King of France, calling him Charles X. The King makes peace with his old rival, Henry of Navarre, and together they besiege Paris. *1589 Henry III of France is murdered by a fanatical Catholic monk. *1589 Henry of Navarre proclaims himself as King Henry IV of France. Henry is forced to give up the siege of Paris *1589–1598 Franco-Spanish War *1589 Battle of Arques - King Henry's forces defeat the forces of the Catholic League under Duke Charles of Mayenne *1589 Henry IV is repulsed in an attempt to capture Paris from the Catholic League. *1590 Battle of Ivry: Henry IV of France again defeats the forces of the Catholic League under the Duc de Mayenne *1590 Unsuccessful siege of Paris by Henry IV. Henry is forced to raise the siege when the Duke of Parma comes to its rescue with a Spanish army. *1590 Pope Urban VII succeeds Sixtus V as the 228th pope; he dies of malaria twelve days later. *1590 Pope Gregory XIV succeeds Urban VII as the 229th pope. *1591 Pope Innocent IX succeeds Pope Gregory XIV as the 230th pope. *1592 Pope Clement VIII succeeds Pope Innocent IX, who died one month earlier, as the 231st pope. *1592 Negotiations begin for the dissolution of the childless marriage of Henry IV of France and Marguerite de Valois. *1593 King Henry IV of France returns to Catholicism and is recognized as King in most of France. *1594 Henry IV is crowned King of France at Chartres. *1595 William Shakespeare's play Romeo and Juliet is probably first performed. *1595 Battle of Fontaine-Française. Henry IV defeats the Spanish, but is nearly killed due to his rashness. *1596 The Spanish capture Amiens *1596 The first water closet, by Sir John Harrington, is installed in a manor near Kelston in England. *1596 The Black Death hits parts of Europe. *1596 Died: Blaise de Vigenère, French cryptographer, diplomat, scientist, and author. *1597 Jacopo Peri writes Dafne, now recognised as the first opera. *1598 Edict of Nantes - Henry IV of France grants French Huguenots equal rights with Catholics. Considered the end of the French Wars of Religion. *1598 Peace of Vervins - End of war between France and Spain. *1598 Tycho Brahe's star catalogue listing the positions of 1004 stars is published. *1599 The Globe Theatre opens in London. *1600 Died: Giordano Bruno, Italian philosopher (burned at the stake) (born 1548) Scientific Martyr *1601 Treaty of Lyon Henry IV acquires Bugey, Valromey, Gex, and Bresse. *1601 Born: September 27 - King Louis XIII of France (died 1643) *1602 Born: Jules Cardinal Mazarin, French statesman (d. 1661) *1603 Elizabeth I of England dies and is succeeded by her cousin, King James I of England, uniting the crowns of Scotland and England. *1604 France begins settling Acadia, first successful French North American colony. *1604 France begins settling French Guiana. *1605 Pope Leo XI succeeds Pope Clement VIII as the 232nd pope. *1605 Pope Paul V succeeds Pope Leo XI as the 233rd pope. *1607 Rule of Andorra is passed jointly to the king of France and the Bishop of Urgell. *1608 Quebec City founded by Samuel de Champlain. *1609 Samuel de Champlain claims the Lake Champlain area of Vermont for France. *1610 Francois Ravaillac assassinates Henry IV *1610 Ravaillac is executed by being pulled apart by horses in the Place de Grève. *1610 Luis XIII Coronation(at age 9) *1613 Samuel de Champlain becomes the first unofficial Governor of New France. *1613 A locust swarm destroys La Camarque, France. *1614 The French Estates-General meets for the last time before the era of the French Revolution. In between, France will be governed as an absolute monarchy. *1616 The Treaty of Loudun is signed, ending a series of rebellions in France. *1616 The Swiss Guard is appointed part of the household guard of King Louis XIII. *1618 Died: Jacques-Davy Duperron, French cardinal (b. 1556) *1618 Start of the Thirty Years' War # # # . *1619 Treaty of Angoulême *1622 Treaty of Montpellier *1623 Treaty of Paris/1623 *1624 Richelieu becomes Chief Minister *1625–1630 Anglo–Spanish War (of Thirty Years' War) *1625–1629 Huguenot Uprising in France *1626 Treaty of Monzón *1626–1630 Anglo-French War (of Thirty Years' War) *1626-1628 Three Musketeers Story *1627–1631 War of the Mantuan Succession (of Thirty Years' War) *1629 Peace of Alais *1630–1635 Swedish Phase of Thirty Years' War *1631 Treaty of Barwald *1631 Treaty of Munich *1632 Treaty of Saint-Germain-en-Laye *1635–1648 French Phase of Thirty Years' War *1635–1659 Franco-Spanish War (of Thirty Years' War) *1636 Treaty of Wismar *1636 Seige of Corbie *1638 Treaty of Hamburg *1639–1652 Wars of the Three Kingdoms (aka the British Civil Wars) *1640 Cyrano de Bergerac story *1640–1656 Catalan Revolt *1640–1701 French and Iroquois Wars (aka "Iroquois Wars" or the "Beaver Wars") *1642 France Loss at Battle of Honnecourt *1642 Richelieu Dies, Mazarin succeeds him. *1643 Luis XIII dies, Luis XIV ascends (at age 5) *1648 End of the Thirty Years' War *1648 Treaty of Concordia *1648-1653 Fronde (Civil War) *1648–1649 First Fronde *1649 Peace of Rueil *1650–1653 Second Fronde *1652–1654 First Anglo-Dutch War *1653-1659 Franco-Spanish war *1659 Treaty of the Pyrenees *1657 Treaty of Paris/1657 *1661 Mazarin Dies, Colbert Succeeds him. *1665–1667 Second Anglo-Dutch War *1667-1668 War of Devolution *1668 Treaty of Aix-la-Chapelle *1670 Secret Treaty of Dover *1672-1678 Franco-Dutch War *1672–1674 Third Anglo-Dutch War (of Franco-Dutch War) *1675 Strasbourg Agreement *1683 Colbert Dies *1683–1684 War of the Reunions *1688 The War of the Grand Alliance (1688–1697) – often called the Nine Years’ War or occasionally, the War of the League of Augsburg or the War of the Palatinian Succession *1689-1697 Nine Years War *1701 Great Peace of Montreal *1701 Treaty of Den Haag *1701-1713 War of Spanish Succession *1714 Treaty of Baden *1789 Storming of the Bastille and End of French Monarchy Category:History Category:Unfinished